


[Podfic] The Jacket

by yellowrooster_podfic (yellowrooster)



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Emotional Attachment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome, i know this isn't how things work, ish, kon doesnt exactly exist, podfic cover art welcome, so technically no character death, weird point in the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster/pseuds/yellowrooster_podfic
Summary: Tim finds a leather jacket in his closet that he's never seen before.-The Jacket by TiredandBiAlltheTime, read by yellowrooster.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiredandBiAlltheTime (cantkeepupwithmyfeels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349646) by [TiredandBiAlltheTime (cantkeepupwithmyfeels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/TiredandBiAlltheTime). 



> So... this is my third podfic ever. I'm hoping that my editing is getting better! :) LMK if you run into any issues with the links or recording itself! Thanks so much for allowing me to podfic, TiredandBiAlltheTime!

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [The Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349646)

 **Author:** [TiredandBiAlltheTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/TiredandBiAlltheTime)

 **Reader:** [yellowrooster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster)

 **Length:** 7:10

 **Google Drive:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cJa28njOHs3LAoe333nor3sURe-NtrpU/view?usp=sharing)  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \- Short comments  
> \- Long comments  
> \- Questions  
> \- Constructive criticism  
> \- “<3” as extra kudos  
> -Reader-reader interaction  
> This author replies to comments. (Though not always right away!)
> 
> Also, if anyone would like a podfic, I'm game! Just ask or tag your fics as 'podfics welcome' or 'blanket permission'.


End file.
